thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Ebony
Tribes - Locos, Mallrats, (briefly a Techno) Zootist Season 1,2,3,4,5 Played by - Meryl Cassie The first time Ebony is seen in the series, is beside Zoot as the leader of the Loco's. After Zoot's death she really becomes the leader. This is in season 1. Ebony is a girl who doesn't care who she hurts, as long as she gets what she wants: power. She does have a soft spot for Bray. That lasts quite a long time, but after being rejected and being hated by Bray she gets over him. In season 3 Ebony turns city leader. When the Techno's come into town, Ebony moves in with them. The leader Ram wants her to be his third wife, his first ones are Ebony's sisters. But Ebony actually likes Jay, the Techno-commander. Ram makes Ebony believe Jay is cheating on her and she marries Ram. When she finds out the truth she chooses love over power and runs off with Jay. But the love ends when Ebony starts losing her mind with Zoot-images. Mega and Java make her think that Zoot has risen. Luckily for Ebony, mystery man Slade comes to her rescue. After a while, they get together. Although Slade originally was just using Ebony as a way to get to Mega, in the end Slade fell in love with Ebony. At the end of the series they stand together on the boat with the others. In Depth Ebony is a power hungry, manipulative, focused young woman. Allied to the Locos and lover to the leader Zoot, Ebony became Queen upon Zoots death. Ebony will stop at nothing to get what she wants, although she has shown she has a heart, especially when it comes to her feelings for Bray. In her pursuit of Bray, Ebony has done many things: kidnapping him, telling Amber the lie after the explosion on Eagle Mountain, framing Danni for the attempted kill of Tai-san. Making sure that Amber and Trudy remained kidnapped by Ned, and by finally banishing both Bray and Amber at the end of series 3. When the Locos turned on her, Ebony worked her way into the Mallrats tribe, using Bray as her way in. Bray had never given up on Ebony, despite knowing her and what she was capable of. Ebony, and she has helped the Mallrats on certain occasions if to only benefit her own purposes. Throughout season two Ebony helped to keep security during the return of the virus, and the distribution of the antidote, though she tried to gain the formula for herself. At the end of season three ebony rescues Bray and Lex from the buggy accident and the escape into the hills. With Dal and led by Pride they are taken to the Eco camps, and Ebony's deceit comes into light when it is found Amber is still alive. Ebony had lied and manipulated the woman into hiding and staying on the hilltop, lying to the Mallrats about her death in the explosion. The two forgave her, knowing they needed her help, but when Ebony became city leader, she banished the two because of Brays rejection toward her. In season four, when the Technos invade, Ebony is finally reunited with her sisters, whom she had persuaded Zoot to throw out of the Locos. Both Java and Siva were bitter towards her for what she had done, but it was Jay whom Ebony was interested in. Ram had other plans and wanted her as his third wife, completing the 'set'. All three sisters his. Tricking Ebony into marrying him, she along with Jay manage to trick him and the two runaway together. Allied once more with the Mallrats, Ebony is targeted by the Techno Mega and her sister Java. They feed her reality space visions of Zoot slowly turning her insane. During this time she starts the Zootists Tribe but Java takes over. Siva helps her and takes her to Lliberty], where she meets the mysterious Slade. A mutual attraction is present between the two, but Ebony becomes jealous of Ruby's apparent affection for the man, despite his attention always being on her. After getting over the insanity threatening to overtake, she joins the resistance against Java and Mega. Ina a showdown at Liberty, Ebony finally takes on her sister Java and kills her, but Siva is also killed in the fight, and Ebony must mourn both her sisters deaths. When she suspects Ruby of being pregnant with Slade's baby, she throws the woman in front of a truck as they escape the impending doom of another virus about to be set upon the city inhabitants. As the Mallrats flee on the boat, Ellie and Salene inform her that Ruby was never pregnant.